1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for sensing localized electromagnetic phenomena.
2. Discussion of Related Art
People with interest in paranormal activities have found a number of ways to satisfy their interest and amuse themselves and their friends. The traditional Ouija® board includes, typically, a game board and a planchette or pointer which moves to printed indicia and identifies individual letters or symbols which, when accumulated in a sequence, may be examined for amusing or communicative outcomes.
Other forms of amusing communication devices and wireless communication apparatus permit unseen people to send signals over a distance or through barriers so that those signals can be received and interpreted as part of an activity designed to communicate a message or the like. But traditional wireless telegraphy and the equipment customarily employed in the operation of amateur radio equipment is expensive, complicated to set up, and typically requires one or more of the participants to have an actual license from the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and so this equipment is typically not available to the lay-person seeking to find a diversion or amusement.
There is a need, therefore, for a simpler, less expensive and less technically demanding way to permit users to engage in pastimes involving communicating with or receiving data telemetry from unseen senders.